


Let the Doctor Help

by orphan_account



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richtofen is a nasty old hoe, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one liked fighting zombies. It was a long, difficult task that repeated itself each day, like clockwork. Fortunately, the good doctor was always there to take care of his allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Doctor Help

To say everyone was exhausted would be the understatement of the year. All four of them were tired, scratched up, and about ready to bite someone's head off. The heat of the jungle was blistering, the only escape being the oddly cool, dark atmosphere of the mines. 

The crew gathered around the mystery box, still a bit anxious that more zombies would start swarming into the room at any moment. After a moment passed, Richtofen gently set his Ray Gun and RPK down, off to the side. 

"Well, I don't think we will have to worry about the untoten for right now," he said, a smile planting itself on his face. "They never come out at night, unless Samantha is up past her bedtime." He muttered the last sentence with contempt. 

Suddenly, he brightened up, and the others seemed to catch on. Almost every night they'd done this since coming to Shangri-La, and even before then. The crew could always count on Richtofen to help them unwind after a particularly stressful day. Nikolai was the first to move.

The Russian, slightly less drunk than usual, shoved Richtofen back, causing the man to land next to the box. Richtofen bit his lip; he was always looking forward to these nights, when the other three would forget about what he'd done and just fuck him. The growing bulge in his pants was also proof of his excitement. 

"You are absolutely disgusting," Nikolai muttered, glancing down at Richtofen's pants. He brought his boot down on the doctor's crotch, rubbing the major hard-on. 

Richtofen looked up at him, wheezing slightly. "Ja, ja, I'm trash." he agreed, biting back a moan. Suddenly Dempsey crouched down, grabbing his chin to tilt it towards the marine. 

"Crazy-ass Nazi by day, our little slut by night," Dempsey said, leaning forward to give Richtofen a rough kiss. The latter whined as Dempsey bit his tongue, the metallic taste of blood flooding into his mouth. All too soon did Dempsey pull away, leaving a trail of drool running down Richtofen's chin. 

To replace him was Takeo, who slowly ran his tongue from Richtofen's neck to his ear. "What do you want?" he purred into Richtofen's ear, nibbling his ear lobe. 

Richtofen could barely stand the teasing. "Bitte... fuck mich!"  he said, almost beggingly. 

He cried out as Takeo bit down on his neck, running his fingers through the Nazi's hair. His other hand reached down to undo Richtofen's pants, pulling out his already dripping cock. Gently, he began stroking him, running a thumb over his head. Richtofen wished he would quit with the teasing, but when he opened his mouth, he was shut up by a cock being thrust into his throat. He nearly gagged around the sheer size of it, and looked up to find Dempsey sneering down at him.

Richtofen dutifully sucked him off, reaching out to take Nikolai's length in his hand. He kissed at Dempsey's cock, swirling his tongue around the marine's head. Saliva and precum dripped out of his mouth as he accepted it as far as his throat would allow. 

"Is nice, but can you handle two?" Nikolai chuckled, tilting Richtofen's head back.

Richtofen laughed, his body trembling. He couldn't even form words, instead opting to gratefully accept both cocks into his mouth. It was tight and actually rather uncomfortable, but the raw taste and the sound of Nikolai and Dempsey moaning was worth it. 

By now, the two were full on kissing each other, running their hands all over one another's bodies. Richtofen loved seeing them touch each other as they fucked his mouth in unison. They broke away, sliding out of his mouth, both men grinning widely. "Put him on the box." Dempsey ordered, and Takeo was quick to comply. 

The doctor was lifted up and slammed down along the box, his trousers pretty much ripped off. Their absence revealed a pair of thigh high black lace stockings, with matching panties to accompany them. Little red bows were tied on the sides.

"Aww, now ain't that cute?" Dempsey said, faking the tone of a doting parent. "Our little bitch got prettied up just for us." He licked his lips, and Richtofen felt something trailing down his inner thigh. He'd felt the sensation enough times to recognize the riding crop Dempsey was so fond of using on him. 

He let out a a screaming moan as Dempsey brought down the whip with considerable force upon his ass. Richtofen's next moan was blocked by Takeo's dick being forced into his mouth, rapidly thrusting his way in and out. Tears stung his eyes at the pain of each strike of the crop, and he gasped when Nikolai slammed into Richtofen's ass. There was no warning or preparation. Soon he was joined by Dempsey, and the pain was almost too much to handle. Nikolai held down Richtofen's shoulders while Dempsey dug his fingers to the doctor's skin, raising tiny beads of blood.

"Gahh, fuck, I'm gonna --" Dempsey didn't finish the sentence. His loud, gasping moans were cut off as he came, along with Nikolai, who swore something in his mother tongue. Richtofen shivered, delighted at feeling their hot seed filling him up, relishing in the orgasm passing through his body.

As if it were the topping on the tree, Takeo came over Richtofen's face. The doctor licked his lips, adoring the taste of him in his mouth. "Ahhh, danke..." he moaned, letting out a pleasured sigh. 

He stood up, grinning as Nikolai ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I love fucking you more than I love vodka." he said, chuckling. 

"You are amazing doctor!" Takeo remarked, kissing his cheek softly. 

Dempsey rolled his eyes, but he smiles slightly. "Eh, you still don't compare to a hot chick, but you're still our little whore. Don't you forget."

Richtofen nodded, a lazy expression on his face. "I would never forget! Although, a good reminder wouldn't hurt every so often." He smirked. He most definitely wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What does this fandom have too much of? Porn! What does this fandom need more of? Porn! Yay!
> 
> anyways this was written at like 3 am because i cant sleep and i cant stop thinking about hot man dong. send help.


End file.
